Cassure
by Laemia
Summary: A trop jouer avec la mort, on finit par en payer les conséquence. Elle le savait, mais lui ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne l'écoutait jamais. Vanitas/Larxène. M pour violence.


**Genre :** Crime, Romance... J'hésite à mettre Tragédie aussi.

**Pairing :** Vanitas/Larxène... Oui, vous avez bien lu! Et oui, je vais très bien, merci.

**Disclaimer : **Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating :** M pour présence de violence

**Remarque :** Ahem. Cet OS traîne depuis très, très longtemps dans mes dossiers. Je l'ai relu il y a peu, et je me suis demandée pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais posté. Bon, en revanche, je vous conseille d'avoir l'estomac bien accroché pour cette lecture ! Ce n'est pas si terrible à mon sens mais je préfère prévenir.

* * *

Larxène s'ennuyait dans cette ville. Ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle y était, mais elle n'en pouvait déjà plus de tourner en rond dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse. A côté d'elle, sur l'horrible canapé rapiécé, un jeune garçon zappait les chaînes de la télévision une à une, la télécommande brandie devant lui. Sa compagne se demandait encore pourquoi il s'obstinait à regarder ce truc. La qualité de l'image laissait à désirer, et il n'y avait que cinq chaînes différentes -toutes diffusants des émissions familiales à mourir d'ennui.

"La prochaine fois, on prend au moins une chambre avec la TNT.

-Arrête de te plaindre, Vanitas!" lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Le garçon tourna vers elle ses yeux jaunes, et Larxène savait que ça allait recommencer.

"On se fait chier ici, p'tain! s'écria-t-il en se levant soudainement. C'est bon, j'me casse!"

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons. Larxène le rattrapa avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas en direction de la porte d'entrée.

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, lui intima-t-elle. On ne peut pas sortir pour l'instant et tu le sais très bien!"

Ils avaient encore vus un avis de recherche les concernant aux informations. Le risque de se faire dénoncer dans cette ville étaient minimes, bien sûr -ils avaient choisis l'hôtel le plus enfoncé dans les ghettos possible et avaient pris un nom d'emprunt, mais il valait mieux se terrer encore quelques jours.

Il soupira et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Elle soupira en se disant qu'il finirait par la rendre folle.

Chaque fois, c'était la même chose, toujours le même refrain depuis deux ans. Ils avaient changés de ville une trentaine de fois et deux fois de pays. Les autorités se fatigueraient bien un jour ou l'autre, non? Ils finiraient par les laisser faire. De toute façon, ils ne pourraient pas les capturer.

_Ça faisait trois ans qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle rentrait de la fac. Elle se souvenait du froid, de ses pieds qui s'enfonçaient sous la neige. Elle se rappelait avoir pensé que ses orteils ne devaient plus être qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle ne les sentait plus du tout. Il faisait déjà nuit, à cette période de l'année. Pour raccourcir le trajet, elle se dit qu'elle allait passer par le terrain vague et escalader la palissade, pour aller plus vite._

_Et c'était là, au milieu de rien du tout, dans la neige, qu'elle l'avait vu. Enfin non, pas tout de suite. D'abord, elle avait vu le sang. Puis les prunelles ambrées qui brillaient dans le noir. Ils étaient restés là un moment, à se fixer de loin, avant que la jeune fille ne prenne réellement conscience de l'image qui lui apparaissait. Lui, accroupi contre la paroi du terrain, les mains tachées de rouge. A ses pieds, un corps immobile tout sanguinolent. Et puis, des flocons se mirent à tomber, venant s'ajouter à la couche glacée déjà présente._

_Elle fit un pas dans la direction du garçon. Elle le vit se reculer un peu, méfiant. Sans détacher son regard du sien, elle avança tout doucement jusqu'à lui, les mains levées pour lui montrer qu'il ne risquait rien, comme le on faisait pour ne pas effrayer un animal farouche._

_Elle s'agenouilla devant lui. Il ne bougea pas. Elle observa un moment la neige qui s'accrochait à ses cheveux bruns. Il avait baissé les yeux sur le cadavre étendu entre eux. Il s'agissait d'un garçon blond. Ses yeux encore ouverts avaient dû être bleus, mais Larxène n'en était pas sûre. La mort les avaient rendus ternes. Il fixait le ciel avec cette espèce de stupeur figée qu'on ne voit que dans les prunelles de ceux qui ne se réveilleront plus._

_Larxène se rappelait avoir trouvé la vue fascinante. Cette immobilité, la frayeur qui ne quitterait plus les yeux du garçon mort, la neige qui effaçait peu à peu le liquide rouge. Et puis cette créature qui observait le corps avec une neutralité incroyable. Ce garçon aux yeux jaunes..._

_Il devait être un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Lycéen, peut-être. Soudain, il prit la parole d'une voix calme._

_"Il s'appelait Ventus._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? demanda Larxène sur le même ton._

_-Rien. Je l'aimais bien._

_-Alors pourquoi tu lui as fait ça?_

_-J'en avais envie."_

_Elle avait alors eu l'impression d'être frappée de plein fouet par une vérité fondamentale. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi, mais elle savait que cela allait changer sa vie. Un drôle de feu se mit à bruler dans son estomac._

_Elle observa le garçon lever le bras en direction du cadavre. Elle s'étonna de le voir enfoncer sa main dans la plaie ouverte juste sous la poitrine de sa victime. Le bruit, surtout, la surprit. Un bruit humide, étrange. Il ressortit sa main toute rouge et la fixa un instant. Des morceaux de chair se mélangeaient au sang sur ses doigts. Il replongea l'index et se remit à fouiller la blessure d'un air absent. Une question totalement incongrue vint à l'esprit de Larxène. Ça lui semblait presque déplacé d'interrompre cet instant pour une chose si futile, mais elle se lança quand même._

_"Où sont tes parents? Demanda-t-elle au garçon._

_-Morts._

_-C'est toi qui les as tués?_

_-Je voulais pas au début, expliqua-t-il. J'ai pris le poignet de maman et je l'ai ouvert avec le couteau, juste pour voir ce que ça faisait. Elle a crié, m'a giflé, et a continué de hurler. J'ai cogné sa tête contre le lavabo pour qu'elle se taise. Je pensais pas que ça la tuerait. Quand papa est rentré, il a crié aussi. Il a voulu me prendre le couteau des mains alors je l'ai tué aussi."_

_Larxène ne put rien répondre. Il avait dit ça d'une voix neutre, presque enfantine, comme si au fond tout ça lui importait peu. Elle le trouva magnifique, ce meurtrier insouciant, si jeune et déjà souillé._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait après?"_

_Il fronça les sourcils._

_"Je les ai laissés là. Ça fait une semaine."_

_Il marqua une pause, soupira, puis reprit._

_"J'aime pas l'odeur, mais je sais pas quoi en faire."_

_Il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le cadavre. Larxène posa une main sur son visage pour l'obliger à la regarder._

_"Si tu les laisses là où ils sont, commença-t-elle, les gens vont finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose. Je peux t'aider à t'en débarrasser."_

_Elle baissa les yeux vers le garçon mort à ses pieds._

_"De celui-là aussi."_

_Pour la première fois, elle vit une émotion agiter les prunelles ambrées du jeune assassin. Il lui sourit._

_"Ton nom?_

_-Vanitas", répondit-il._

_Elle trouva son ton un peu moins morne, plus vivant, comme s'il reprenait conscience de la réalité._

_"Moi, c'est Larxène. Tu viens?"_

A présent, il continue de tourner dans la pièce minuscule comme un lion en cage. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

"J'en peux plus de rester ici! se plaignit-il.

-Moi non plus, figure-toi!

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour sortir?" questionna-t-il.

Elle ne répond même pas. Ils avaient toujours la même discussion à ce sujet et Larxène avait beau expliquer à Vanitas que s'ils se faisaient prendre par les flics, ils seraient bloqués en prison _à vie__, _rien n'y faisait. Bloqués entre quatre murs, sans aucun moyen de sortir. Peut-être même qu'on les séparerait. Il semblait ne pas comprendre.

Larxène s'était vite rendu compte que son compagnon n'était pas aussi calme que ce qu'elle avait crû au début. Il agissait de manière impulsive, se plaignait souvent, pleurait quelques fois -des larmes de colère la plupart du temps. Mais ça n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Avant, lorsqu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, il était souvent de bonne humeur. Mais quand on l'empêchait de tuer pendant plusieurs jours, il devenait insupportable.

_Le lendemain de leur rencontre, elle emprunta la même route. Elle le vit debout près du terrain vague, souriant. Ils avaient enterrés ses parents dans le jardin la veille, après avoir jetés Ventus dans le fleuve. Elle s'approcha de lui, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle lui dirait. Il avait beaucoup plus l'air d'un assassin que la nuit précédente. Son visage était empreint d'assurance. Larxène le trouvait toujours aussi beau, mais d'une autre manière. Rien à voir avec le garçon impassible de la veille, si innocent dans son délit._

_Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'embrassa sur la bouche en guise de salutation._

Larxène se souviendra toujours de sa première victime. De toutes les autres aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait jamais voulu savoir leur nom. Quelle importance, de toute façon? Mais Vanitas, lui, trouvait ça essentiel. Il voulait toujours savoir le plus de choses possibles sur les pauvres malheureux qui croisaient sa route. A quoi bon tuer quelqu'un dont on ne savait rien? Larxène n'était pas de son avis.

_C'était les derniers instants qui comptaient -peu importe le nom, le passé, l'identité- et elle se rappelait parfaitement ceux de son premier meurtre. Comment elle l'avait poursuivi à travers tout son appartement, comment il avait trébuché contre le tapis, le moment où elle avait fondu sur lui en riant et planté son couteau dans sa cheville. Le spasme qui avait agité le pauvre jeune homme, ses yeux clairs qui se remplissaient de larmes, son visage tordu par la souffrance. Le sang qui giclait chaque fois qu'elle replantait la lame. Puis le garçon qui s'arrêtait de bouger, ses yeux qui s'éteignaient. C'était beau._

_Elle s'était retournée, avait regardé Vanitas, et avait éclaté de rire._

Ce fut, à peu de choses près, la plus belle période de sa vie. Les meurtres s'enchaînaient, personne ne les soupçonnaient. Ils n'avaient aucun mode opératoire précis, aucun type de victime, les flics n'avaient aucune piste. Pour tout le monde, ils étaient deux personnes comme les autres, sans aucun lien.

Ils tuaient au hasard, mais chacun avait -tout de même- ses préférences. En général, ils trainaient près des quartiers les plus sales de la ville. On y trouvait surtout des dealers et des camés, pas le genre de gens dont la disparition inquiète énormément de gens.

La préférence de Larxène allait quand même aux types plus forts qu'elle, les espèces de gros gorilles toujours prêts à frapper pour une raison ou pour une autre. Elle se montrait plus rapide, plus agile qu'eux. Elle aimait voir leur assurance se fissurer peu à peu, leur carapace se dissoudre comme neige au soleil. Elle leur montrait que leur prétendue invincibilité n'était qu'une illusion. Prendre la vie à ceux qui se croyaient les plus forts, voilà ce qu'elle aimait réellement. Certains pleuraient parfois, et elle trouvait ça d'autant plus jouissif. Elle en entendait même quelques-uns appeler leur mère.

Pas mal de fois, elle avait failli y passer. Forcément, nombre de ses victimes portaient un pistolet à leur ceinture ou sous leur veste. Elle détestait ces armes. Une seule balle, et le plus faible pouvait aisément tuer le plus fort. Le flingue faisait tout le boulot. Pas très fair-play. Où était le fun, là-dedans? Heureusement que Vanitas attendait toujours pas loin derrière, prêt à surgir de l'ombre dès que ça tournerait mal.

_A chaque fois il soupirait et lançait à Larxène un de ces regards de fauve dont il avait le secret. "Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir?" Elle lui répondait en souriant. "Pourquoi pas? Ça mettrait un peu de piment dans l'aventure!"_

Quand Larxène y pensait, elle trouvait ça drôle que ce soit lui qui s'inquiète de ce genre de détail. D'eux deux, c'était toujours elle qui lui répétait d'agir avec prudence, de bien dissimuler les cadavres, de ne pas agir en plein jour. Tant de règle que le garçon ne suivaient qu'à contre coeur. Ils se disputaient souvent à ce sujet. Par contre, lorsqu'il s'agissait de rester en vie, les rôles s'inversaient.

Elle, elle ne considérait la mort que comme un continument de la vie, mais Vanitas avait peur de la mort. C'était paradoxal, pour un assassin. Il passait son temps à retirer la vie, mais il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que lui-même ou Larxène puisse s'éteindre un jour.

_"Et si je meurs? lui avait demandé Larxène une fois. Tu ferais quoi? Tu ne voudrais pas me rejoindre?"_

_Il lui avait répondu qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle parce que ce serait encore pire que de mourir. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Alors ils n'avaient plus jamais abordé ce sujet._

Et Larxène devait admettre que son compagnon avait raison sur certains points. L'idée de sa propre mort ne lui faisait rien, mais seulement... Ce qui rendait l'instant où le sommeil éternel s'emparait des êtres si spécial à ses yeux, c'était ce moment où les yeux s'éteignaient peu à peu. Sauf que... Imaginer que les pupilles de Vanitas puissent perdre leur lumière à tout jamais, elle trouvait ça intolérable. Juste... Impossible. Ces yeux qui avaient changés sa vie...

Il était le début de son monde. Avant lui, elle ne vivait pas. Pas vraiment. Elle s'ennuyait terriblement. Pas de passion, pas de véritables amis, aucune idée de carrière après la fac. Les gens autour d'elle l'insupportaient et l'ennuyaient. C'était comme vivre dans un monde en noir et blanc. Et puis un jour, un éclat doré l'avait irrémédiablement attirée vers lui, l'avait entraînée dans son monde. Elle avait trouvé sa raison de vivre en tuant, mais que serait-elle sans le garçon qui le lui avait enseigné?

Quant à Vanitas, elle aussi l'avait sauvé, en quelques sortes. Seul. Voilà ce qu'il était avant de la rencontrer, incroyablement seul. Juste un gamin un peu perdu, orphelin et n'ayant nul part où aller. Larxène était devenue sa compagne, celle qui avait accepté de le suivre dans les ténèbres de sa propre existence.

Il ne parlait jamais de son passé, mais il semblait avoir eu une vie plutôt confortable. Comme elle. Quand la jeune fille y pensait, elle ne voyait aucune raison pour que leur vie à tous les deux ait pris ce tournant. Ils avaient toujours eu tout ce qu'ils voulaient, pourtant. Ils devaient juste être différents...

En ce qui la concernait, elle n'avait jamais eu envie de grand-chose dans la vie. Aucune véritable ambition ni aucun désir à satisfaire. Peut-être que depuis toujours elle savait au fond d'elle ce qu'elle souhaitait réellement... Tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Elle se sentait parfaitement bien en vivant l'instant présent. Les hauts comme les bas.

_Surtout les bas, en réalité. Leur première dispute remontait à deux semaines environ après leur rencontre. Personne n'avait encore rien remarqué à propos d'eux. Larxène continuait d'aller en cours la journée. Vanitas vivait encore dans la maison de ses parents, seul. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la cause de leur engueulade. Une histoire de dissimulation de cadavre, sans doute -il s'agissait de la raison la plus courante de leurs malentendus: le garçon ne faisait pas attention aux traces qu'il pouvait laisser derrière lui._

_Elle l'avait giflé, assez violemment pour qu'il recule de quelque pas, l'air perdu. Elle devina alors que personne, ou presque, n'avait encore levé la main sur lui auparavant. Puis son expression abasourdie s'était transformée en quelque chose d'autre -de la rage à l'état pur- et il avait lancé la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, à savoir une paire de ciseaux._

_Leurs prises de têtes auraient toutes pu se finir très mal. Un jour, ils allaient finir par se blesser sérieusement... Larxène n'y pensait qu'après coup, une fois la colère passée. Aucun des deux ne faisait vraiment attention aux coups qu'il donnait où aux objets qu'il cassait. Le fait qu'ils n'aient jamais eu de réel problème physique -côte cassée, commotion cérébrale ou autre- relevait presque du miracle. Ce qui avait étonné Larxène au tout début avait été de voir Vanitas pleurer. Plus tard, elle comprit qu'il ne contrôlait tout simplement pas ses émotions. Les larmes coulaient lorsqu'on le poussait à bout de nerf. La première fois, elle eut une seconde d'hésitation et d'étonnement. Son jeune démon qui pleurait! Lui, qui faisait preuve d'autant de cruauté et de mesquinerie d'ordinaire!_

_Il était très lunatique. La jeune femme ne s'étonnait même plus de la voir passer d'une émotion à une autre en quelques secondes._

D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, il se remet à faire les cents pas dans la petite chambre d'hôtel crasseuse. Larxène ne supporte plus de le voir tourner comme un lion en cage depuis la veille. Surtout qu'elle aussi aimerait bien sortir pour étriper quelques malheureux. Ou même ne serait-ce qu'effrayer quelqu'un, ou voler la glace d'une petite fille dans la rue ! Était-ce trop demander ? Seulement, il fallait qu'elle se montre responsable, sinon personne ne le serait à sa place…

Voilà que son compagnon se mettait à se ronger les ongles. Bah voyons, elle lui avait déjà dit de ne pas faire ça…

Et puis, elle en avait plus que marre de donner des ordres, de crier sur Vanitas, de lui dire de faire attention partout où il mettait les pieds. Ce n'était plus un gosse, il devrait savoir se débrouiller !

« Tu sais quoi ? lui dit-elle finalement, agacée. Vas-y si tu veux, mais sans moi. J'ai pas envie de me faire chopper. »

Il afficha un sourire aussi grand que si on lui avait dit que le Père Noël passerait en avance cette année et qu'il aurait le droit de lui trancher la gorge. Pour peu, cela ferait plaisir à Larxène de le voir comme ça, si elle ne s'inquiétait pas tant.

« Tes lentilles, soupira-t-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte d'entrée.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. »

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Larxène détourna le regard. Elle n'aimait pas du tout quand il mettait ces trucs. Déjà qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux… Mais ces précautions étaient nécessaires pour ne pas que la police les retrouvent…

Lorsque Vanitas revint, ce n'était plus le garçon brun aux yeux dorés si fascinants qui se trouvait devant Larxène, mais un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qu'elle peinait à reconnaître. Ses nouvelles lentilles bleues lui donnaient un air innocent qui déstabilisait complètement sa compagne. Elle s'évertua néanmoins à le regarder, le temps d'une dernière recommandation.

« Et si quelqu'un te demande, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Sora Freth.

-Tu viens d'où ?

-Irlande du Nord, mais personne ne me demandera ça…

-On sait jamais, soupira Larxène agacée de son manque de rigueur. Amuse-toi bien. »

Il l'embrassa brièvement avant de partir.

Soupirant à nouveau, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur la télé. Parfois, elle en avait assez de cette vie de cavale. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas les laisser tuer en paix ? Elle eut un petit rire sans joie en se rendant compte de l'absurdité de cette question. Les gens tenaient à la vie, voilà pourquoi elle et Vanitas devraient toujours fuir. Parce qu'ils étaient des détraqués aux yeux des autres, et ils n'avaient peut-être pas tort.

Elle finit par s'endormir devant les émissions abrutissantes que la télévision diffusait en boucle, encore et encore, comme une boucle temporelle. Des coups frappés à la porte la réveillèrent en sursaut et elle maudit Vanitas de ne pas avoir pris les clés. Sauf que, lorsqu'elle ouvrit, ce n'était pas son amant qui se tenait devant elle, mais ces foutus merdeux en uniforme. Celui qui se tenait devant elle –armoire à glace, longs cheveux châtains, cicatrice sur le front qui continuait sur l'arête du nez- lui laissa à peine le temps de voir son insigne avant de lui présenter des menottes.

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation… »

Larxène n'entendit pas la suite, comme anesthésiée. Quelque chose coula à pic dans son estomac, se brisa et glaça ses os. Elle frissonna, ne répondant pas.

Sur le chemin jusqu'au commissariat, elle refusa de se poser des questions concernant Vanitas, bien que son image flottait dans son esprit. A la place, elle préférait se demander des choses futiles, qui avaient bien moins d'importance. Comment les avait-on retrouvés ? Savaient-ils, au moins, qui ils étaient ?

Mais ça ne l'occupa qu'un moment. Vanitas avait dû faire une bêtise, elle le sentait. Cela voudrait dire que les flics l'avaient attrapé. Et non, ça ne se pouvait pas. Pas la seule fois où elle le laissait seul.

Elle ne le vit pas en entrant, mais elle sut qu'il était là lorsque le policier –un certain monsieur Leonheart- le lui dit avant de l'interroger. Il n'avait encore une fois pas été prudent et quelqu'un avait appelé la police en entendant les cris de sa victime –une pauvre jeune fille qui passait par là-.

Le flic lui posa quelques questions auxquelles elle répondit d'un ton laconique. C'était fini. Cette fois-ci, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Elle se sentait fatigué jusque dans ses muscles. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de mentir –Vanitas devait leur avoir tout raconté, de toute façon- et elle avoua tous ses crimes, donnant les détails lorsqu'ils voulaient les connaître. Comment elle avait crevé les yeux de celui-ci pour voir si les aveugles sentaient la douleur à ce niveau-là, par exemple. Elle voyait les airs dégoûtés sur les visages mais s'en fichait.

Enfin, ils l'emmenèrent dans l'unique cellule du poste après lui avoir expliquer la situation. Le lendemain, Larxène serait transportée dans une prison en attendant le jugement. Une prison pour femmes. Seule. Vanitas irait dans un autre établissement. Elle se réveilla de sa léthargie à cette information. Ainsi, on voulait les séparer ? Essayez donc, allez-y…

On la débarrassa de ses effets personnels avant de la laisser entrer dans la cellule. Là, dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même, se tenait Vanitas. Il se leva à son arrivée, de l'incertitude dans le regard -il avait enlevé ses lentilles- et s'approcha d'elle.

Elle le gifla. Sèchement. Les quelques policiers encore présents lui jetèrent un coup d'œil surpris mais n'intervinrent pas. Encore heureux, parce que Larxène se sentait d'humeur à arracher quelques têtes à coups d'ongles.

« Je t'avais dit d'être prudent ! »

Il le dévisagea de son air mi-choqué, mi-furieux et cela ne fit que l'énerver encore plus.

« Et comment je pouvais savoir qu'un enfoiré entendrait Kairi hurler ? »

Parce qu'elle lui avait répéter cent fois de bâillonner ses proies s'il faisait cela à proximité d'habitations !

« Arrête d'appeler tes victimes par leur prénom ! » enragea Larxène en tapant du pied sur le sol. »

Si elle s'écoutait, elle lui cognerait la tête contre le petit lavabo au fond de la pièce minuscule. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Tout de suite. Sinon ça allait encore plus mal tourner. Et puis, ce qui était fait ne pouvait se défaire.

« Laisse tomber, c'est ma faute, j'aurais pas dû te laisser sortir, soupira-t-elle en n'en pensant pas un traître mot.

-Je m'ennuyais ! protesta Vanitas.

-Mais moi aussi, figure-toi !

-T'avais qu'à m'accompagner, alors, putain ! »

Quel sale gosse ingrat… Elle soupira à nouveau, las. Elle ne gagnerait jamais cette bataille, de toute façon.

« Ils vont nous séparer. Tu le sais, ça ? »

Bon, ça eu au moins pour effet de lui clouer le bec.

« Je te l'avais dit, non ? continua-t-elle. Qu'ils nous mettraient en cage et nous éloigneraient l'un de l'autre. Encore une fois, tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter.

-Mais c'est pas possible… murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit de la cellule qui grinça à ce moment –là.

-Eh ben si », ricana-t-elle froidement.

Il la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

-Faire quoi ? répliqua-t-elle.

-J'aime pas du tout la façon dont tu réagis, déclara le jeune homme. On dirait que tu t'en fous carrément, que ça te fait plaisir, presque. »

Non, oh non, elle ne s'en fichait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, elle se sentait même détruite. Juste, elle en voulait à Vanitas. Si seulement il avait pu l'écouter, rien que cette fois-là… Elle s'en voulait à elle-même, aussi, pour ne pas avoir prévu ce qu'il risquait de se passer. Et surtout, surtout, elle se détestait de savoir que c'était très certainement la dernière fois qu'elle verrait son compagnon, et qu'elle lui faisait la morale au lieu de passer ses derniers moments à ses côtés. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Chaque fois qu'une excuse lui venait à l'esprit, un reproche franchissait ses lèvres.

« Je vois pas pourquoi je me torturerais pour une chose qui est arrivée par _ta_ faute ! cracha-t-elle. J'suis pas ta mère, Van' !

-Je sais, asséna-t-il. Je l'ai tuée, ma mère. »

Sur ce, il s'allongea sur le lit et se retourna face au mur, coupant toute tentative de discussion. Larxène ne protesta pas. Elle s'allongea par terre, à l'opposé, le front contre les genoux. Comment e étaient-ils arrivés là ? Elle le savait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question. Elle savait que c'était de sa faute, de toute façon. Du début à la fin.

Enfin, il n'était plus temps de se lamenter. Ce qui avait été fait ne pouvait être défait. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une poignée d'heure à eux et ce serait fini. Et ils auraient gagnés, ces autres qui s'efforçaient de les poursuivre depuis le début, de briser leur idylle.

Ou… peut-être pas.

Il restait une solution pour ne pas qu'on les attrape. Fuir dans une contrée où personne ne pourrait jamais les retrouver. Vanitas ne serait pas d'accord, et Larxène elle-même se répugnait à faire cela, mais…

Un des flics vint leur apporter à manger, faisant passer l'assiette de boulettes de viandes en-dessous des barreaux. Il s'éloigna, ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, puis il ferma la porte. Plus personne ne restait à part Larxène et Vanitas. Parfait. Pas de témoins. Ils pourraient vivre leurs derniers instants en paix. Enfin…

La jeune femme fouilla dans ses poches, en sortant l'arme du crime. La seule chose que ces enfoirés ne lui avaient pas pris, parce qu'assez petit pour passer inaperçu. Elle prépara son dernier crime et réveilla Vanitas.

« Tu veux quoi ? grogna celui-ci, toujours fâché.

-La bouffe est arrivée », déclara sa compagne d'un ton plus aimable qu'auparavant.

Il se leva péniblement pendant que le cœur de Larxène saignait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait faire ça, alors qu'il s'agissait du seul crime qu'elle s'était interdit de commettre. Le seul qu'elle ne se pardonnerait pas, mais il ne lui restait plus que ce choix-là. Si son amant comprenait, alors elle mettrait ses remords de côté. Sinon, tant pis pour elle.

« Tu sais… commença-t-elle alors que Vanitas entamait son repas. Je suis désolée, c'est autant ma faute que la tienne.

-Plutôt la tienne », déclara l'autre, impassible.

Désagréable jusque dans ses derniers instants, hein ? Larxène eut un faible sourire.

« Je suis sérieuse. Pardon. Pour tout, sincèrement. »

Il parut surpris de cette déclaration. En même temps, il était tellement peu commun de voir la jeune femme s'excuser…

« C'est pas grave, fit-il en haussant les épaules, un peu décontenancé.

-Si, au contraire. Mais bon, ça n'a plus trop d'importance, maintenant. On ne peut rien y changer. Il fallait que ça se finisse comme ça. On ne pouvait pas fuir indéfinimment… »

Vanitas ne répondait. Il n'en était plus capable. Il fixait Larxène avec stupeur, se tenant la gorge à deux mains. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas encore ce qui lui arrivait.

« Une aiguille dans la nourriture, expliqua tranquillement la meurtrière. Ce n'est pas la peine de te débattre, tu ne fais que l'enfoncer davantage. »

L'air qu'il afficha alors lui fit mal. Comme si… comme si elle venait de le trahir. Mais c'était faux ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le sauver de ce monde si triste où personne sauf elle ne serait à même de le comprendre, jamais. Et si pour cela elle devait éteindre la lumière dans ses yeux, alors soit.

Elle s'avança vers lui.

« Je fais ça pour ton bien, Van'… plaida-t-elle. Que feras-tu lorsqu'on ne sera plus ensemble ? Tu pourrais vivre enfermé, toi ? Je sais bien que non. Je sais aussi que ça te fais peur de mourir. »

Voyant qu'il ne la repoussait pas, elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Je te suivrais, ne t'en fais pas. Ça ira… »

Il suffoquait, à présent. Larxène sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

« Je t'aime. Tu me pardonne, dis ? »

Contre son épaule, Vanitas fit non de la tête, tremblant. Tant pis pour elle, alors… Elle n'aurait pas sa rédemption.

« D'accord… Je suis désolée. »

Finalement, il cessa de bouger complètement. Larxène le laissa retomber sur le lit. Incapable de contempler plus longtemps ses prunelles sans vie, elle lui ferma les paupières. Seul le mince filet de sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres pourrait laisser prétendre qu'il ne dormait pas.

Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire, à présent. Trouver un moyen de le rejoindre et espérer qu'il lui pardonne dans la mort. Cela devrait pouvoir se faire.

Larxène observa le lavabo avec un demi-sourire. Oui, cela devrait fonctionner. Elle s'approcha de lui se posta devant et se pencha en avant de toute ses forces, faisant se rencontrer son front et l'émail blanc dans un grand bruit de craquement. Elle réitéra jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger, même plus réfléchir, impuissante et étrangement apaisée.

Après tout, voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on jouait trop avec la mort. Elle finissait bien vite par réclamer votre âme en dédommagement.


End file.
